Kuroshitsuji:Ice queen
by kurociel100
Summary: After the creation of the "Perfect Human" the scientists who created her, died mysteriously . The Queens Guard Dog is sent to figure out what happened to the scientists and what caused the incidents. But what if the cause of the deaths was actually the "The Perfect Human" is it even human? OcXOc/ OcXCiel slight OcXS/OcXU: now co-authored with Daughter of Kabegami/ ON HOLD 4 NOW
1. prolouge

Project XIV

The crowd began to murmur as the man pulled at the curtain, revealing a sleeping body of a girl contained in a diamond chamber.  
**"PRESENTING!"** the man announced, stopping for a dramatic effect, **" THE FIRST EVER PRODUCT OF PROJECT XIV!"** a wave of applause and cheer erupted from the crowd making the man smirk at their excitement ,**" RISE FROM THE DEPTHS OF YOUR SLEEP!"** he cried throwing his hands upwards towards the sky.

A low rumble began to shake the house, everyone quickly looked at the figure in the chamber in excitement. The chamber slowly opened as the figure stepped out as ordered, her hair fell infront of her face as she stepped slowly on stage. The room suddenly fell into a hush as they all watched in awe, she took one last step before stopping and looking up, giving the crowd a clear look at her eyes. Mesmerized by the dark color the room remained silent, her mouth opened and the crowed began to shift, leaning in to hear what she was going to say.

Her mouth remained open for a few seconds, and the , she let out a piercing cry, shattering all the glass and walls of the manor. The crowed began to scream making futile attempts to escape as the manor's falling debris.

The cry sounded through the air in waves alerting every person in the underworld of Britain, including the queen.

Undertaker rose his head as he heard the sound, a devilish grin began to play on his face," let the games begin" he laughed as he continued on with his work.

**OMG! My first chapter!****  
*****:.****｡****. o(****)o .****｡****.:*****  
****I feel so accomplished! Even though it's like SUPPERR depressing!and really short!****  
****PLEASE REVIEW3****  
**


	2. Chapter I:Queen's Guard Dog

**Ciel's POV****  
**  
I silently put down the pen in the study, as i heard a knock at the door. I looked up from my work and stared expectantly.  
"enter." I said, not really caring what it was or who it was. Sebastian quietly walked in and closed the door behind him ,holding a small silver tray with a letter.  
"My lord," he said.  
I let out a small disappointed sigh and swiftly take the letter from the tray, skimming through the words.  
"It would seem the queen has yet another task for her little 'dog'" he continued, his usual smirk clear on his face.  
I glared at him and stood up from my chair. Clementia...I've heard of that place.  
"Sebastian" I started. "Get the carriage, we need to get to the Clementia manor"  
In an instant his expression changed from his smirk to his classic smile.  
"Yes my lord" he said as he bowed slightly and walked out of the room.

Minutes later

I looked at the letter in my hand.

_**My dear Ciel,**__****_

_**Recently there was an accident in the clementia manor involving many people found dead with blood spilling from their ears. The bodies were found all around the debris of the manor with their ears bleeding and eyes full of fear. Although the building has not fallen completely and is deemed safe to explore we are still unsure if the cause of the deaths is still there.**__**  
**__**I want you to is it the mansion and find the cause of all the deaths.**__****_

_**Sincerely~ Victoria**__**  
**_**  
**I take one last look at the letter before gently folding the paper and taking a match from my coat. I held the paper up to the window, lit the match and watched the flames dance like a ceremony. Burn.

" Sebastian, hurry up, I want to get this over with" I said, watching the letter turn to ash and float away in the wind then I let go so I didn't burn myself. "Please be patient young master, we will be arriving very soon"

I sigh," Fine."  
My eyes stare blankly at the scenery of trees quickly passing by like a moving picture film. Flashes of green, yellow and orange which I assume are trees and the sun. Orange...red...fire... my eyes close and the memory of that night comes back to me.  
"...ster..."  
The smell of burning wood.  
"...master..."  
The intense heat.  
"...ung master...!"  
My parents...  
"Young master!"  
I'm snapped out of my thoughts. My eyes slowly open.  
"What? What is so important that you'll interrupt me in the midst of my traumatic flashback?"  
Sebastian stares blankly at me with a look that absolutely screams..'what the bloody hell are you talking about?'

I glare at him and look away. "You know what? Forget it..."

Sebastian smiles."We're here."

I look out window as we slowly arrived at the remains of the manor. The only thing intact would probably be the gate surrounding the property. Pitiful.  
"Young master," Sebastian says as he opens the door and stoops into a low bow. I step out and look at the remains, it looked almost the same as the Phantomhive manor did in the burning, but this manor was crumbled. On the ground laid many scattered pieces of the home.  
"Let go Sebastian" I said as I walk through what's left of the entrance, Sebastian quickly followed having no trouble keeping up. There was nothing new...the usual abundance of frames that used to have pictures in them, the wall stripped of its wallpaper, broken glass everywhere and small splotches of blood all over the floor. We slowly walk about the manor looking for anything suspicious, then Sebastian suddenly stops making me walk right into him, " WHAT THE BLOODY-" I start until he puts his hand on my mouth cutting me off.  
" my lord, please be quiet and listen" he says in a whisper. I push his hand away in annoyance and listen, a soft sigh followed by singing. It echoes through the halls from down the wreaked stairs to a giant hole that ripped apart the hardwood floor." Sebastian get us down there" I order, the creepiness of the situation bothering me.

" yes my lord" he said not wasting a second. He picks me up runs down the stairs and jumps through the hole in the floor landing with a graceful touch of the tip of his foot on the floor. He steadied himself before standing straight  
"Put me down" I order pushing him away and re composing myself.  
I look at the room. A large basement with a center stage. Classy. A bunch of corpses lying around and blood everywhere...lot's more blood than the foyer. Must have been some kind of seminar all the people are wearing nice clothes and jewelry.  
I move one of the corpses away with my foot as I inspected the area. The closer i get to the center stage, the closer a smell came to attention. Ugh...what is that smell? Smells like rotting flesh. I reach into my pocket and took out a napkin covering my face to block it off.

Sebastian silently takes in the sight of a room filled with the bodies of men and women "How unsightly" he mutters dusting off he's gloves.

A giggle filled the air as a small voice calls out, catching both our attentions to the middle of the room "I agree" it giggled," But then again, I have been sleeping for quite a while and that kind of time makes a lady kind of hungry!"

A high pitched giggle sounded throughout the entire room. Damn, that's creepy.


	3. Chapter II: Indecent

Ciel's POV

I felt shocked at the sound of a voice but waited and blinked a couple of times for my eyes to adjust to the darkness. "who's there!" I demand. The laughs become louder and closer as a different figure steps towards us,  
"…" the laugh carries on. Suddenly a cloaked figure jumps from the hole above and lands in front of me, I gasp when it moves closer.  
"SEBASTIAN!" I call desperately.  
The demon butler instantly flew infront of me ready to 'dispose' of the thing.  
"**_PROHIBERERE_**!" a voice shouts from the stage in a panic tone. A shiver goes up my spine as the word echos through my head. My body as well as Sebastian's stiffen as a girl my age with long blue-sheen hair and glowing purple eyes dressed in a short white dress steps toward the also frozen figure in the corner of the room.  
I'm so confused...  
"Sebastian" I say. "Translate."  
His eyes show no fear. "'stop', my lord."  
I narrow my eyes. "Language?"  
"Latin" he answers.  
The girl turns toward the cloaked figure. "Thank you" she whispers " you have suffered enough" the figure just nods and disintegrates leaving only a trail of dust.

The girl just stands there for a moment before turning around towards us.  
"I'm sorry, **_dimittere_**" she said before I feel control over my body again.  
I turn to Sebastian expecting him to translate. He shows me that classic smile again.  
"Release." he answers.  
Then I tirn my attention to the girl and glare at her. Nobody does that to me! Nobody! Nobody tells me to stop and makes me freeze!  
"Who and what are you!" I demand.  
She seems to think about this for a moment.

"Let's see..." she begins."My name is...Ayos" she says then smiles."Last and only survivor of Project XIV" she says in a matter o factory tone," by the way, isnt it rude to stare at a woman when indecent?" she asks.I take a look at what she was dressed in and noticed It only reached mid thigh, I look away laughed.

Then I noticed Her name and accent sounded different than the ones I've ever heard.  
"Ok then," I retort while she continued to laugh " why are you here? Do you know anything about what happened here?"  
She looks at me then laughs abit more bitterly before flipping some hair out of her face and begins to talk dangerously low.  
"I'll tell you that some other time because…I've...already used too…much…power" to my suprise she faints.

"SEBASTAIN!"

* * *

**YEAHHHHH! I GOT OUTTA THE WRITER'S BLOCK!**

**sorry it took so long for such a short chapter, been busy with stuff but its summer so hopefully i can get more writing time .**

**please make sure to check out my friend's story "****kingdom hearts; birth by sleep revisited" if ur a kingdom hearts fan, but either way if ur a fan or not please check it out ( dont 4 get 2 R&R 3)**

******later on in this story i'll try to make it less confusing and more exciting so please continue reading **

******(\ /)**

******( . . )**

******0(")(") ...Bunny 3**


	4. Chapter III: I know you!

Ayos POV

Darkness surrounds me, something restricts me from moving.  
_**Noo!**_ My mind screams

There is a unbeareable silence as I try to break free  
_**not again!**_

I can hear talking in the distance, the chatter grows making me nervous.  
Run, my inner voice says, their voices are far, take this chance and RUN

I Wake up with a jerk and quickly make it to my feet and stubble into a hard object, drawing my attention to the object I just hit. I look up,

_A…closet...?_

I look around the room, the room was quite large, it had a single bed that was placed right under a beautiful chandelier, beside the bed was a large mahogany dresser that I had JUST bumped into across the bed was a petite desk and mirror with a matching chair, lastly there was a large window covered by a pair of long reddish-brown curtain, none of this looked familiar,  
This isnt my usual cell.

My first instinct was to walk across the room to the window and throw open the curtains, the sunlight blared throgh the window. I flinched then opened the windows and walked out on the balcony gazeing out at the scenery only to see a large amount of trees.  
_**  
**__**I can't see! Stupid trees how I am suppost to see where I am!**__**  
**_Frustrated, I step off the balcony and try to climb my way up the side of the wall to the roof, thankful to the vines and branches for being there.  
When I finally reach the roof I look around only to see miles and miles of forest before the closest town.

_"Where the heck am I?"__  
_  
I am too frustrated to notice the desperate voices of people on the ground telling me to get down.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**  
****Sebastian's POV**

"sebastian" the voice orders from his study  
" yes milord?" I bow respectfully as I enter the cramped room full of books and paper  
"how is our guest?" he questions looking up from his work  
" she has remained in the same state as she has for the past 3 days, as far as I know" I answer with a slight smile.  
The boy sighs and looks back down to his work " verywe-"

" YOUNG MASTER!" a voice screams as the door flys open revealing a small blond boy with a straw hat " THE GUEST IS ON THE ROOF!" he exclaims panicked

The young master chuckles softly  
"shows what you know" he says before getting up  
"lead the way finni"

…...…

Amusement spread through me as I saw the girl in the white dress on the roof

_She's interesting_

but the young master saw it differently  
**" HOW THE BLOODY HELL DID SHE GET UP THERE?"** he screamed when he saw the girl on the roof. His screaming must've caught her attention because she looked down at us

She was about to say something before a gust of wind pushed her off the roof.

******Ayos's POV**

**"HOW THE BLOODY HELL DID SHE GET UP THERE?" **I heard a voice scream from below, distracting me from the view. I took a quick look at the ground at the small group of people and see two familiar faces standing in a garden. A small boy with blue-ish hair dressed in a green suit and a tall man with jet black hair and black swallow tail coat.

the two from before!

I opened my mouth, only to be pushed off the roof by a gust of wind. I heard a shriek come from below and someone started to say something "SEBASTI-", on reflex I started to a tuck and roll in the air and landed on the ground Infront of the shocked boy and group on two feet. "I know you!" I said standing up and pointing at the boy in amazement.

I smiled and brushed aside a piece of stray hair then realized I was too close so I stepped back from the boy. Regaining himself he stared straight at me " what the-" I interrupted him," where am I?" I asked. He looked at me weirdly then Answered " you are at the phantomhive mansion as my guest"

I thought about this for a moment then I took a look at the situation," ok then, let's go" I said

He looked confused " excuse me?"  
" I heard from the clementias that there was a child named Ciel phantomhive working as the queen's watchdog, that must be you, and seeing as you appeared at the manor you are to investigate what happened and because I'm the only clue I am to be questioned, am I not wrong?" I said with a smug look in my face.

The butler smiled," well, I'm glad we won't have to beat around the bush my lord" I laughed at how funny it sounded and curtsied the best I could " lead the way my lord" I mocked earning a smirk from the little boy blue. We walked out of the courtyard, leaving the rest of the group in awe.  
**  
****…minutes later**

" take a seat" Phantomhive said gesturing to the well-crafted chair Infront of him. I silently complied and looked at the room" where are we?" I asked  
" my study" the earl said shortly.  
"I see, it looks nice, you must be very smart" I smiled gesturing to the many books in the selfs, he blushed and looked away

"thank you" he said shyly, turning red when he heard a chuckle emit from his butler beside him.

"now let's begin" Ciel said looking down " what is your name "

"Ayos " I said with a smile " easy"

" and last name?" my smile disappeared " I have none" I said in a flat tone**" **_**I am not related to that thing!**_**"** I spit like it was poison.

He looked up "that?" he asked

"Julius clementia"

He looks shocked but I interrupt him again " I'll tell you later, I have a feeling you're going to end up knowing anyway" he nods and continues to ask questions " what happened in the basement of the clementia manor" he asked.

"they were working on project XIV" I said

" what is project XIV" Ciel asked, liking how this was taking no time.

"…they were trying to create the 'perfect human'" i said not caring what happened next.

"Perfect human?" Ciel repeated, I nod "strong, fast, skillful, so basically a living weapon "

That interested the demon butler," and how did they plan on doing that?" he asked with a sly smile.

I was waiting for this question, my inner voice said , I looked at the demon " well, Mr. Demon," I begin, smiling at their reactions" by using the blood of a 'young, weak, inexperienced' Goddess and injecting it into the bodies of little test children" I said making sure I Emphasized the word goddess. Ciel looked me in the eye "where would they get this blood?" he asked 100% serious. I laughed bitterly

" you're looking at her" i said as I lifted the sleeve of my dress watching his eyes grow wide as he saw the many scars that traveled up my arm.

The demon spoke up " so you are aware of what I am," he said " but are you referring to yourself as a goddess?" he asked in disbelief

A polite smile formed on my face as I stood up from the chair and curtsied, " my name is Ayos, daughter of Nyx goddes of night and Julius Clementia, head of the Clementia manor and the reason of so many deaths of children"


	5. Chapter IV:Yeah? well I don't eat hair!

I do not own Kuroshitsuji. All Rights Reserved to Yana Toboso ( besides Ayos and Ajax, their mine! all mine!)

* * *

Ciel's POV

"My name is Ayos, daughter of Nyx goddes of night and Julius Clementia, Head of the Clementia manor."

The words laid heavy in the air as a silence filled the room, then a explosion was heard.  
Sebastian sighed and left, ready to punish the cook  
"Pardon me?" was all I could say, the 'goddess' lifted her head and brushed hair from her face before sighing,

"My name is Ayos, daughter of Nyx. Goddess of Night, demi-god sister of the dawn and day goddesses Eos and Hemera, and daughter of Julius Clementia, Head of the Clementia manor and the reason of so many deaths of children" she repeated with a reluctant tone but continued.

I had so many questions, as i opened my mouth to speak I was interrupted with her melodic voice.

"Yes, I am telling the honest truth. No, I am not crazy. Yes, my mother was a goddess. No, I do not consider them my parents. Yes, I know my 'father' donated me to his research of his own will. No, I do not pity myself, and please do NOT pity me" she said bitterly.

"Anything else I missed? Any questions you still have that I have not heard before in the last 12 years of my life in captivity!"

I was at a loss for words, but a question came to my mind that I couldn't help but ask "Do you know the cause of the scientists' deaths?"

She smiled sweetly, "Why yes I do," she said, "it was my way of revenge."  
"Revenge?"  
"Yes for all those children. "  
Shock ran through me, "What? How many children were there?"  
She put her hand to her chin leaning back into the chair," 1,000. Give or take more" she said simply,

"Many died from the experiments, some committed suicide" she paused " others were killed on the spot or ' disappeared' for their weakness"

In anger, I stood up and slammed my fists against the wooden desk in front of me," BUT HOW CAN SO MANY CHILDREN GO MISSING WITHOUT ANYONE NOTICING!" I yelled.

She glared at me,"Most of the children were orphans, living on the streets! Some were given up by their parents for money! Or even a small glass of wine!" she yelled back, catching me off guard.

I sighed and returned to my seat," I apologize for my sudden outburst; it was uncalled for."

She ignored me.  
I looked at her," Would you like to live at my manor?"  
This caught her attention, "What's the catch?" she said  
"While you stay as a guest of the Phantomhive family, all I ask is for is your assistance when requested " shrugging indifferently I continued," but you have to learn how to protect and fight"

"Easy enough, deal" was all she said. Smirk. Another pawn in my hand.

A knock came from the door, Sebastian stepped in and bowed " Please excuse my rudeness, but dinner is ready."  
I nod and get out of my seat  
"Sebastian" I call.  
"Yes my lord?"  
"Make sure you prepare another uniform for our new maid"  
Sebastian looked at the goddess and nods "But of course."

Ayos's POV

We made our way to a large room, the walls were a sort of golden colour, on the ceiling was a large chandelier That alone brightened the room. We were seated at different sides of a large table placed in the center of the room right beside large windows that reached from the ceiling to the floor.

"Tonight, for dinner I have prepared milk risotto with a three mushroom medley and a pot-au-feu of pork and wine" the demon said as he placed down a few plates in front of the both of us. The meal looked mouth watering, each plate contained a perfect amount of the substance and the rim was perfectly clean, not a speck of stray sauce.

I began to poke at the substance, even though I knew it was completely edible I was unsure. Finally I decided to give it a try, as soon as I reached for a spoon and took a small amount a piece of stray hair fell in front of my face. I blew it away dismissively and leaned in to take a bite as it fell in my face again. Irritated I put it behind my ear to no avail.

"GAHHHH!" I screamed as I jumped out of my chair and turned to the surprised butler next to Ciel," "Excuse me, butler what is your name?" I asked politely

" Sebastian Michaels, Miss" he bowed

"Well, Mr. Sebastian, may I borrow those scissors?"

He looked confused, but politely nodded and handed me the cutting tool, only to return to his short master

"Thank you"

Then I silently put my long hair into a loose ponytail and with a swift move of the wrist, cut the end of my hair. Ciel dropped his spoon in shock at my sudden action; I picked up a larger spoon and stared at my reflection.

I liked it, it was pretty. My hair was no longer up to my waist, instead it reached to my shoulders and bobbed inwards,

It is much lighter. I ran my fingers through my hair. And much easier to handle.

A cough was heard from the other side of the table. I turned to the other end of the table where the earl sat with the black clad butler at his side.

"Yes?" I said  
"We do not cut our hair at the table" The butler stated.

I rolled my eyes and glared at him then showed him a clump of hair I just cut off," yeah? Well, I don't eat my hair!" I say.

Ciel chuckled at the expression the butler had on his face as he continued to pick up the wads of hair on the floor. I ignored him and turned my gaze to the window, catching a glimpse of a black bird.

I walked over to the window and open it, laughing when a raven flew through the window, perching on my shoulder, Stroking it's' head I felt a smile replace my usual frown.

The young earl stood up," What is that" he demanded  
"My raven, his name is Ajax"  
"Why is it here?"

I looked at him confused," Why wouldn't HE be here?" I asked, emphasizing the 'he'

Clearly not getting what I meant, I explained some more while walking back to the table and feeding the bird the rest of my dinner,

"When I was about 3 I think I found out I could control things, like fires, shadows even people, I was so excited so I decided to show my 'father' what I could do, so I conjured a butterfly made of shadows but when he saw, he locked me up and tested on me for the last 12 years of my life." As I rubbed the head of the black bird, it cooed and I laughed. "I made this little guy out of my blood to keep me company when the scientists weren't looking."

Ciel stopped eating and had his full attention on me. It was a little embarrassing...take away his attitude he could actually be a nice guy. His eyes were so blue like the night sky...Looks alone could get this guy anywhere. He is kind of cute. My face flushed red. It was thanks to Ajax who pecked me in the head to shake me out of my thoughts. I continued...my face still red.

"I once heard from my father talking about my mother being a goddess, at the time I wondered how a rat like him, who would experiment on children, win a goddess!" I laughed even louder, creeping out the poor earl, "I later saw when my mother visited, how many kids she had with different men"  
" Long story short, the raven is me, and I am him. We are one person so why wouldn't he be with me" I smirk at his face when it turned annoyed then at Sebastian who had just finished cleaning my mess, "Mr. Sebastian can you please lead me to my room please?"

" As you wish my lady" he bowed and led me out of the dining room to my guest room.

In Ayos's room

Slumping onto the floor I thank the heavens that the day is over. Walking over to the dresser I bumped into earlier in the day I grabbed a dark silk nightgown.

Sliding the soft fabric over my head I crawled under the bed.

My thoughts drifting to the earl's blue eye... so pretty...I'll bet his other eye would be just as beautiful if he would let people see it...

Looking over to Ajax the bird's head cocked.

"Do you like him?" it said.

Now normally a talking bird would be weird to some people, but to me...it's just plain funny to see their reactions.

"No." I answer casually.

"Let me rephrase that, do you like him more than me?"

"Then that's a big no"

The black bird flew over to the bed side; its red eyes sparkled in the night light. "Good, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I lost you to a short tempered rich boy."

I laughed. " I don't know why you like that form, Jax " I said to him.

He cocked his head to the side " I don't know why you don't, it's useful and easier"

"When we are alone you usually change forms"

He sighed, a large cloud of smoke surrounded the raven, and then a boy my age stepped out dressed in night clothes. He was taller than me by a few inches, his hair was like Ciel's hair but they were spikier and a more blackish colour and his eyes were a beautiful gold.

"Happy?" he asked.

I laugh. "You grew."

"What! Aw man! I was so looking forward to being the same height I was last year!"

I raise an eyebrow at his sarcasm, and pat the other side of the bed. He chuckles and crawls in beside me.

"Just like old times" he sighs.

I smile and hug him.

"Yup"

**Meanwhile ...**

"Sebastian," Ciel said to his butler as he buttoned up the boy's shirt getting ready to sleep," Yes my lord?" he said

"I want you to research everything about the Goddess Nyx and find as much information you can on Ayos and Project XIV" he said firmly

"As you wish my lord" Sebastian bowed and walked towards the door before turning back," the Young Miss seems quite interesting does she not?," he smirked," She certainly suits the Young Masters taste in women, am I wrong? I hope Lady Elizabeth does not find out."

Ciel blushed as his eyes widened. "You disgust me. Get out."

Sebastion grinned his classic smile, bowed once more and walked out.

The little earl sighed, laid back and looked up towards the ceiling, his mind drifting to the mysterious girl.  
He shook his head violently.

_Why am I thinking of HER!_

Pushing the thoughts away and closing his eyes he fell into slumber.**  
**

* * *

**srry it took so long to upload another chapter, i couldnt think of what to write next, my friend helped ALOT**

**anyway, please continue to R&R! again check out the other story on my account if ur a kingdom hearts fan!**

**ENJOY!**


	6. Chapter V: Now tell me what you know!

Third Person POV

"young master it is time to depart" Sebastian said curtly while gesturing to the on-waiting carriage at the front of the mansion, Ciel stole a quick glance towards ayos's room before, irritated and reluctantly, headed towards the butler, leaving a short note for when the demi -god woke up.

In the carriage

"Sebastian are you positive you cannot tell me any more information on demi-gods?" asked the frustrated thirteen year old as they made their way to the nearest city,

"Yes young master that is all I am able to tell you for I myself have never met one until last night and the fact that they have been considered a myth for the past century has made them forgotten and unimportant to human society." the butler replied diligently before being cut off by the boy," well this shows how bloody clueless man has become to be" he said with a huff while avoiding the smug butler's eyes.

" I cannot believe we must resort to visiting the undertaker" the earl exasperated,"more over the useless demi-god herself could not attend because she slept late!" The earl continued to fume and rant about the "lazy, irresponsible mess" as they entered a small store that resembled a rundown shack that contained numerous amounts of coffins and tomb stones decorated inside and outside of the small store that read on a large sign with a skull ' Undertaker'.

" Are you in Undertaker?" he called out, a loud echo of giggles echoed through the store as a tall man with long silver hair and a black robe and top hat came out from a coffin. " I bid yeee weelcome, Lord earl..." the man said in-between fits of giggles," Does your lordship finally feel like stepping in a coffin I made for yooou? hmmm...?"

Ciel silently held the bridge of his nose, trying to get rid of his stress, "must we go through this over again?" he asked the undertaker through clenched teeth," but of course my little lord," this made the earl alittle more irritated," for you seeee you only ever visit my lovely store when you wish for any information and it would be veerrryyy unfair if I gave youuu information, wouldn't it...?"

The earl sighs running his hand through his hair while gesturing over his butler.

2 MINUTES, HISTARICAL LAUGHER, A BROKEN SIGHN AND 5 SCARED PASSING CITIZENS LATER

"now tell me what you know about demi-gods!" a now fed up earl demands.

IM SOO SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING IN SO LONG! AND THEN FINALLY UPDATING A SHORT CHAPTER!

to anyone still reading, it would relly help if someone gave me an idea on what to do next!

~kuro


	7. Chapter VI:You and I are followin a runt

Ayos POV

I woke up to annoying yells of a certain bird.

"Ayos wake up! I'm hungry..." Ajax yelled into my ear, I groaned as i turned towards him covering my ear in hopes of stoping the ringing in my ears

I sighed before turning to look at him, "then why not go tell the demon that..." I muttered into him before turning away again

"I went to go tell him that already but they left already..." he said

I immediately perked up, " What?" i quickly got out of my nightgown into a plain pale blue dress and raced downstairs just in time to see the carriage leave the property's boundaries. i stood there for a moment before dropping down into a crouch giggling to myself, " Oh how the 'great' have fallen" I giggle.

"M-miss Ayos?" A voice stuttered from behind me, i turned to see a red headed maid in my way,

" yes?" i asked, at least trying to keep the excitement out of my voice, "the young master left this note addressed to y-you" she said handing me a note, bowing then running off

"AJAX!" i yell as I walk towards the exit while crumpling the note throwing it behind me.

"yeah?"he asked as he appeared by my side,

I tossed him a apple from a nearby tree before grabbing him and dragging him into the shadows of the tree, '' we're following a runt "

using my powers, i blending us into the shadows and traveling along-side the carriage


	8. Vois Sur Ton Chemin

Look out on your path  
Children who are lost and who have been forgotten  
Lend them a hand  
And lead them  
Towards another future

Feel in the middle of the night  
A surge of hope  
The indefatigability of life  
The Road to glory

Childish happiness  
Erased and forgotten too fast  
A golden light shines forever  
And the end of the road


	9. Chapter VII: Heellooo love

NO POV

When Ayos and Ajax FINALLY arrived at the undertakers after following the carriage and getting lost, they were surprised to find the earl himself just standing outside the store and quickly hid behind a nearby building, sneaking glances at the earl meters away.

Confused Ajax opened his mouth, "what is he..." but was sadly interrupted by a loud booming laugh that literally shook the ground.

" Gah ahahahahahahahahahahahahahah ahahahah!"

Ajax who was unprepared of the upcoming 'earthquake' quickly changed into a raven and hid in the remainder of her hair. Sighing Ayos gently pet him head," looks like the runt gave the man his payment..." she looked around at her surroundings and smiled as she heard the 'runt' yell.

"Now tell me what you know about Demi-Gods!"

Well... , she thought as she continued her way to the door of the store smirking, Now is my chance for a dramatic entrance...

With that she kicked the door open laughing and smiling like a crazed murderer (which she probably was thinking back to the bloodiness of her state when she was found) scaring the heck out of the young earl

"NIX!" she cried flinging her arms around the undertaker's waist as he wrapped his arms around the blue haired girl.( Ajax moved out of the way in time to avoid being squished)

"Heelloooo love" The Undertaker smiled fondly

"_**What?**_ _**!"**_ Was all that could be heard throughout the small town


	10. Chapter VIII: What is he to you?

"NIX!" she cried flinging her arms around the undertakers waist as he wrapped his arms around the blue haired girl.

"Heelloooo love" The Undertaker smiled fondly

"What?!" was all that could be heard throughout the small town

* * *

"What?!"

Ayos winced as the sound rand through her ears, making her cover her ears in a vain attempt to stop the ringing,

"geez!" she cried as she turned her head away from the undertaker's chest, but still not letting go, "can't you be shocked a little quieter?!" before she turned her head back to where it had previously been.

Sebastian stood by his master's side, slightly surprised at what had just happened but none the less, smirking as he the little earl just stand in his place shocked.

Ciel, on the other hand didn't find the situation quite as amusing as he watched the demigod and her companion (Ajax) snuggle closer to the undertaker, he was obviously confused on the relationship between the three hugging, but he was also ( to his dismay) angered and a little...jealous? of the undertaker for the show of affection he had received.

After a few minutes of a pregnant silence, the earl was able to regain his composure and turned to glare at the demigod, whom at this point let go of the undertaker and settled with the undertaker's arm around her shoulders as they sat together on the same coffin with Ajax resting peacefully on the undertakers shoulder.

"what are you doing here" he growled with barely controlled anger

"well.." Ayos explained, leaning her head to the side almost as if she were thinking, " You left us at your little town house alone, bad idea by the way" she said bluntly causing a angry tick to appear on the earl's face," and we were bored and 'hungry ' so we followed you to Nix's" she continued leaning into the undertaker's body at the mention of his nick name.

Still not satisfied with the answer but knowing he wouldn't get anymore than that Ciel decided to ask a different question.

"who or what Is the Undertaker to you? and why do call him Nix?"


	11. Chapter IX: Its Nix not Nyx

"who or what Is the Undertaker to you? and why do call him Nix?"

* * *

"who or what Is the Undertaker to you? and why do call him Nix?" the answer hung in the air aroung the group as the earl and his butler waited in anticipation to hear the answer

"well..." she started thoughtfully," he's my Nix." she declaired with definance, causing the little earl to snap

"I understand that! but what does that mean! I thought you said nix was your mother! I am not a doctor but i am very much certain he is a MALE" the Earl said red in the face

The store was silent for a moment until "AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Ayos, Ajax and the undertaker started to laugh , they held on to eachother for support while Ajax sat on top of a standing coffin leaving the earl and butler wondering what just happened.

eventually Ajax started to calm down, and Ajax began to explain over the laughter of a demigod and undertaker.

" She said, her mother was Nyx, N-Y-X the goddess of night" he stated

"I know that!" Ciel said with annoyance, which caused the demigod to laugh louder

Ajax began to chuckle,"I asure you Undertaker in indeed male, Lord phantomhive, for you see the name "nix" that ayos keeps refering to undertaker as means "snow" in latin and is spelt N-I-X not N-Y-X"

the young lord began to turn red as he finally understood and turned around to show his blush

"why does lady Ayos call the undertaker nix then?" Sebastian decided to ask, much to the releif of a certain red lord for pulling the attention away from him.

"its actually a really boring story..." The Undertaker sighed," couple months ago, I heard rumors that the Clementia Manor was hosting these secret Underground ceremonies, and I was going through some slow business lately so I decided to secretly infiltrate the household, without the knowledge of the lord, in an stealth-like way to see for myself if the 'cereminies' were as intresting as the rumors say" the Undertaker stated proudly

"so in other words," the young earl started, " You broke into the Clementia household because you were bored and wanted somethig intresting to do?!" he asked incredulously

"hmmm, yes" was the simple answer of the Undertaker

"well, continuing on with the story, when I entered the so called shamber through the window...I fell, and was immeadiately tackled by Ayos over here whom thought my hair...was snow and procceded to pull at it" the Undertaker sighed while rubbing his head and inching his was away from Ayos, much to the amusement of the other occupants of the room.

"after he convinced me his hair was not snow, we started to talk, I would tell him 'bout the experiments at the manor and he would tell me about the outside world" Ayos continued," he eventually visited frequently during the times Lord Clementia "she spat" was away , after a while we eventually fell into a routine and i had already thought of him as a friend,father and brother and given him a nickname" she smiled innoccently

"one day, he said he would stop visiting me,it actually scared me quite a bit" she turned to glare at the sheepish undertaker," he said that one day we would see eachother again in different circumstances and that gave me an idea to escape"she smiled maliciously at the earl who managed to repress a shudder, " so as you are fully aware I eventually did, though it didnt go quite as planned" she pouted as Ajax flew onto her shoulder

"My poor Jandsome Ajax got shot!" she exclaimed dramaticly, causing the bird in question to roll its eyes

"It worked out in the end, concidering the wonderful news!" she exclaimed

"what 'wonderful news' could come out of the murder of almost 20 people!" Ciel cried angerly

Ayos turned her head to the earl and slowly began to grin and giggle like a Psychotic person

**" I found letters in the manor,marked to the Clementia lord and sent by a certain N-Y-X!"**


	12. HELP IMPORTANT MUST READ!

**Ok, to all the people who are readin this and probably want to kill me for taking so long to update this story...**

**I've decided to **

**open this story to suggestions on what should happen next**

**and/or**

**ask someone to help me as a "partnership" with the story**

**considering I am not actually ready to give up the story or give it up for adoption, and I am getting really busy with school work**

**If anyone wants to give a suggestion on what should happen next or wants to start a partnership with this story please feel free to leave it in the reviews below or PM me :)**

**~Kurociel100**

**P.S.**

**~I will be continuing on with the story, just a little slower until someone can give an idea with the story**

**~all ideas might not be used so pls dont be mad if your idea is not used**

** so pls be patient and note that all people whom gave Ideas WILL be credited**

**so without further adue*(sp?)**

Special thanks to Paxloria who's review inspired my latest chapter in Ice Queen!


End file.
